


They say

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Lost Love, Obitine, duchess satine - Freeform, musings, satines thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things they say. Things people live by, or soon learn are not true. Satine Kyze muses on this, soulmates, and her relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say

They say when you meet your soulmate you know instantly. They say there is simply a feeling in your gut and you just know that this person is the one for you. 

Satine Kryze knows this not to be true. The first day she met Obi-Wan Kenobi, she hated him. It wasn’t long before they were fighting, much to Master Jinn’s annoyance. 

No, it isn’t until a week after they meet that Satine even realizes she cares for him. They had both nearly died, and Master Jinn was taking watch at the moment. Slowly they began to talk to one another, he spoke of the Jedi, and how much he wanted to be one. She had listened to him closely, admiring the passion in his eyes as he spoke.  
Satine spoke of Mandalore and her desire for peace. They talked for hours until Master Jinn interrupted stating it was Obi-Wan’s turn to watch.

After that day there is a tension between them unlike before. Satine doesn’t understand it, but she feels as if she could cut it with a knife. 

They say there is such a thing as love at first sight.

Though that maybe true, Satine doesn’t experience it, instead she realizes she loves him the first time they kiss. She also realizes she has loved him since that day when they talked of the things important to them. But certainly not at first sight.

After that night there is a lot more than kisses, but they dare not speak of what happened between them. Or what continues to happen between them. When they wake, they get dressed and go on as if nothing happened. Sometimes they wonder if Master Jinn knows. Satine is sure he does.

Satine isn’t certain he is her soulmate until much later.

It’s six months into their time on the run and they are looking up to the stars. Satine’s head rests on Obi-Wan’s stomach, and they are both, in that moment at peace. Then Obi-Wan speaks up out of no where. He jokes about staying on Mandalore when this is all over. Satine plays along, unwilling to admit just how much she wants that. They talk about staying at the palace, what their wedding would look like, how many children they want. Then they laugh as if it is something preposterous. Neither admits they want it more than anything.  
Satine realizes they are soulmates when she looks over at her hand and it is holding his. She hadn’t noticed, and now that she did, she realized they were a perfect fit. Satine almost cries, instead she chooses to look back to the stars. 

They say when you find your soulmate don’t let them go for anything.

But they also say when you love something let it go. 

Satine isn’t sure she can let Obi-Wan go, she loves him more than anything, and the very thought hurts more than she cares to admit. But she knows she must, even if he is her soulmate. She sees stars and galaxies in his eyes, he could never be content with just her. She knows one say he would wake up, and resent her for giving it all up. He could never be content like she would be, to stay on one planet for the rest of his life. She remembers the passion in his eyes as he spoke of becoming a Jedi, and she makes her choice.

They say when you love someone you fight for them.

That’s exactly what Obi-Wan does when they are alone.

He asks if she ever cared about him. She tells him no, that he was a Jedi, that none of this mattered. She tells him several half truths, and some straight out lies. He yells, she holds back tears. He tries to reason with her but she always was stubborn.

It’s for the best she tells herself as she walks away from him to be alone. It’s best that they stop whatever they had now.

He is called away three days later. They barely look at each other as they say goodbye. Master Jinn looks on in sadness.

They say some soulmates are meant to be, but never meant to happen.

Satine thinks thats true.

They say the first day after you lose someone you love, its hard to breathe, to think. They say that its like taking a step in the dark and missing one. They say nothing is the same.

Satine finds that isn’t true. She wakes the next morning and everything is the same. It’s no harder to breathe, and she can walk just fine. However, her heart does feel like someone has reached into her chest and grabbed it, and won’t let go. Satine muses that someone technically had. She walks the palace halls as she always had, she sees the gardens as always. Each day is the same as one before Obi-Wan, only now, with an ache in her chest.

They say after you lose someone you love all of the colours are more dull, smells aren’t as strong as they once were.

Satine finds this isn’t true either. She looks around as she always had. The sky is the same vibrant blue, the gardens are as green as ever, the flowers colourful as ever. The distinct smell of the palace has not faded at all. Everything is the same, simply a little harder to enjoy. Satine wonders if that is what they meant.

They say that some soulmates are so connected they can feel each other’s pain.

Satine sometimes wonders if this is true when she has a particularly odd pain, or when she thought of him more than usual.  
Sometimes Satine let herself wonder if he thought of her, or if he even missed her.

Sometimes Satine wondered if someone can be your soulmate but you are not theirs. Sometimes she convinces herself that that is what happened with her and Obi-Wan. 

They say time heals all wounds, but after six years, Satine decides this isn’t true. It still hurts, she thinks of him less, but thats only because she has things to do. She doesn’t notice when a day goes by and she hadn’t thought of him once. How a head of ginger hair in the crowd that day was just a head of ginger.

They say there are three kinds of soulmates. A soulmate who is your best friend, a soulmate who is your love, and a soulmate who is your enemy.

When Satine meets Padmé Amidala she quickly decides she is her soulmate in friendship. She tells Padmé of her forbidden love, she never mentions that he may have loved her back, or that they had been together. She only tells him she had fallen for a Jedi once. She tells her she let him go.

They say after a while you won't remember.

They are not entirely wrong this time. Satine can't quite remember the feel of his hand, or the sound of his voice.

She remembers his eyes though. She remembers the heartbreak in them as they had fought the last time. She remembers the kindness in them, the worry when she was hurt.

Satine realizes there is some credit to time heals all wounds. The more time she spends with Padmé the less she thinks of Obi-Wan. Eventually that wound that he left behind is a scar. A scar that could reopen at anytime, but simply a scar. Satine realizes thats what time heals all wounds mean. Eventually, you will just be left with a scar.

Satine wonders who they are. She wonders when they became the authority on everything. How stupid they must be when they say things like this. She also wonders why, if its only some random people, why not just say some?

 

Some say there are perfect eternal loves.

Satine is sure that isn’t true, and if it is, she hasn’t found one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose there are perfect eternal loves out there, but if there is I haven't found em yet -Jolee Bindo


End file.
